Talk:Sally
Actually, looking closer...the doll head seems to resemble Elizabeth; look at the eyes and the hairstyle. Just a coincidence? Key of Destiny (talk) 18:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I really hope it's not anything as obvious as "Elizabeth is really Sally" the way Infinite went with "Elizabeth Comstock = Anna DeWitt". I mean, Levine knows better than to be repetitive like that, right? 12:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- There is a contradiction between main article and In-game content Before 1958, or After 1958? According to this article, Fontaine was dead in 1958 and Ryan shut down all, or most of the orphanages. So, Sally kicked out from the orphanage and eventually met Booker DeWitt. But, there is a photo which features Sally in 1957 before Fontaine's death. It doesn't make sense! I guess Sally is an orphan who didn't belong in Little Sister's Orphanages. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 08:58, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I would just like to point out that this is indeed an alternate timelime so things could have worked out a bit diffrently; remember when one choice is made in one universe, the oppsite and it's neterual are made in two others. Chibifoxkit (talk) 18:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't see what the problem is with the photography. The date only means it was taken in 1957 and somehow Elizabeth got her hands on it. At the time the picture was taken her parents could still have been alive and Sally was orphaned after the picture was taken and was taken in by hte orphanage before it was closed in late 1958. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:36, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Acctually this is the same timeline as in BioShock. Shacob (talk) 19:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Big Daddy How does she have a big daddy if they still hadn't figured out bonding, did they accidentally help each other and bonded. Also help a big daddy and he'll protect you does sound a little hit and miss to be fair. --Three dawg (talk) 00:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Well it's likely that the Big Daddy became trapped in Fontaine's accidentally when it was converted into a prison, or was even left there deliberately to carry out maintenance (until he went insane). He bonded with Sally because he needs her ADAM to survive, so of course he's going to protect her. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 21:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Actually Rapture seems to have hade several differnt types of bonding. A low level bond where the BD will protect the Little Sister but not much else. Gilbert Alexander put it nicely I think. ( https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Improving_on_Suchong%27s_Work ). Suchong was going for a high level bond where the DB would care for the Little Sister and not treat her as a "houseplant". The BD in Fontaine's clearly had a low level bond with Sally as he walked away after killing Comstock and Elizabeth. sm --Solarmech (talk) 07:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Voice actor? Sally doesn't have a credited voice actor. Juliet Landau is listed in the end credits as part of the voice ensemble, but I'm not sure if it means she did additional voices for the DLC (such as the Little Sister voices, which would include Sally) or if she's credited because of the audio from the original BioShock being used in the DLC. Thoughts? TenCents (talk to me!) 02:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Who "sold" Sally? Now, we can presume that Cohen sold Sally to someone in the department store, most likely Atlas given his status among the insane populace of the "prison". Although, one might ask, why Sally in specific? Apart from story and gameplay purposes, in Episode 2, when Elizabeth is discussing that history and events repeat itself in her "family's" timelines that she sold Sally. That is an odd choice of words. Instead of saying she abandoned Sally, used Sally, exploited her, selling Sally implies that she implanted Sally there, possibly the one who picked out Sally out of the number of Little Sisters. She gave Sally to Cohen to further her plans on revenge. Thoughts? Tricksteroffools (talk) 01:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Earlier though Elizabeth says "What have I gotten myself into? I didn't orphan that girl. I didn't kidnap her." I think when Elizabeth says she "sold" Sally, I think she is speak metaphoricaly. Comparing what she did to Sally to what Booker did to her. Solarmech (talk) 08:24, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::As for "why Sally in specific?", it's perfectly possible that it's just unfortunate circumstances. I'm certain that Atlas (if it was Atlas who payed for a sister to be sent to the Department Store) didn't specifically choose which girl was sent. ::As for Elizabeth's involvenemnt, when does she say "sold?" What are her exact words? If we don't know the context, we can't be sure one way or the other. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I can help with that: She sais it just when you leave the elavator in the Private Quarters, after geting the hair sample. ::Elizabeth: All these infinite universes... and yet we end up just going down the same paths. ::Booker: I don't take your meaning. ::Elizabeth: My father sold me to settle a marker. Comstock locked me up in a tower. And I sold Sally -- for what? Revange? To prove a point? ::Booker: And yet, here you are. Settling the debt. ::Elizabeth: And say we find her. The old pass their damage to the young. Isn't it too late for her now? ::Booker: Well, I'd say that's up to her to decide. Just as coming back here was up to you. ::Elizabeth: Rapture runs on children. Little girls with gold glowing in their bellies. I'm not gonna break any cycle. If I'm lucky, maybe I can dent it... Just a little. ::(Note: — is written -- in the games subtitle.) ::Shacob (talk) 03:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for that. Ok, I'd take it as a form of parallelism. "I was sold, I was put in a tower. She was sold, she was put in a department store." We know that Anna DeWitt was not formally "sold," AKA Robert Lutece didn't give Booker DeWitt any actual money. With Sally however, the Little Sister business was ALL about making a profit. :::It is uttetly illogical, even by Burial at Sea's standards, for Elizabeth to have had anything to do with Sally being sent to Fontaine's Department Store. She wants Comstock to face the horror of Sally having been turned into a Little Sister. That goal is hampered by the girl being sent to the store not helped. What if Sally'd been killed before they got there? What if Comstock had? If Elizabeth had really been involved in purchasing the girl, she'd have bought her, trotted her into DeWitt Investigations, called Comstock a total asshole, and shot him in the face before bugging out to Paris via a Tear. :::I take "sold" to mean Elizabeth "sold Sally out." AKA she feels she betrayed Sally's trust. :::Unownshipper (talk) 04:22, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Why the developers did not use one head for all Sally models? Just the version that was in Paris is a bit sweeter. And the version of the little sister ... Unnaturally large eyes. User:МХК46 10:4 , October 16, 2019